Broken Hearted
by penemskater1017
Summary: Ana and Carl are best friends that do almost everything together. When Ana and Carl were chosen for the Hunger Games they both realize that only one of them come out alive. Ana almost dies from Carls dumb choses.
1. Chapter 1

Last night I had a horrible dream that I was in the hunger games with my best friend. We both knew that only one of us could come out alive. I thought that we could do what Katniss and Peeta did but the capitol kill both of them.

When I woke up I remembered it was real life not a dream. Carl and I were both high up in a tree that was covered in snow. I notice that there is a huge nest above us. I said to Carl " look up at tracker jacker nest." Carl found a rock from his pocket and threw it at the nest. The tracker jackers started to attack us. I jumped out of the tree and I feel and hurt my ankle Carl jumped before me so he had to carry me to safety.

That night my ankle was feeling better so I went out to kill some people. When I was on my way back to our little hut I found a bag it was probably from one of the dead tributes. I picked it up and it started to shake.

I opened it up and there was a bomb inside. The timer said 9 seconds. I tried to throw it but it didn't work it was stuck to my hand! I screamed for help for Carl no one came though. All I could think about was death. The timer said 5 seconds on it. Itried with my other hand to get it off and it finally worked. Once I got it off I threw it so far I could barly hear it explode. I will never forget that moment that I almost died.


	2. Chapter 2

After I told Carl about what happened with the bomb he guarded me everywhere I went. Everything I wanted to look inside he did first. I got kind of annoyed but I found out how I can get rid of him. All I had to do is this "Carl I'm Thirsty can you get me some water from the creek." He of course always says yes.

That night when I went to sleep I dreamed that Carl was killed in the games by a forest fire. I woke up screaming! When Carl asked what's wrong I just hugged him saying "your alive" In my head I was saying it was just a dream! It was just a dream! Carl then said "Ana look I really just wanna know what happened! So I guess I had no chose but to tell him so I did. I said "well I had a dream that you were killed by a forest fire that the game makers started like when they tried to kill Katniss."

When I calmed down I went back to sleep. I woke up at sunrise and Carl was gone! I started to freak out! I didn't see him in our hut, so I went outside to look around the hut. About a minute after I started to scream his name he said "Ana up here." I looked up and saw him in the tree next to our hut he said "I found all this stuff from all the dead tributes." I climbed up the tree right away to find out that he only had one item it was a backpack with some matches. I jumped out of the tree and went into the hut.

That day Carl and I tried to find some food. I found some berries and Carl found a cow and killed it. I told Carl that I killed a tribute today. I think he was proud of me but he also wasn't surprised at all. He said to me later that day "Ana I saw you kill that girl." He then said "that girl was my sister." At first I thought he was lying but then I thought maybe she snuck into another district. Carl said "Look I know you knew that was my sister and you wanted to win so badly that you just killed! "well Carl if you think that I did that on purpose why not just kill you know! "Everyone already knows that I am going to win and your going to die! I mean you threw a rock at a tracker jacker nest! You wouldn't still be alive! Why not just kill you know!" screamed Ana. "Fine just kill me now I dare you! You would never really do it! Your all talk!"


	3. Chapter 3

I put my bow up to shoot Carl but I just couldn't he was my friend and he was right I'm all talk. I put my bow and arrow down and he started sassing me on how I am a scared to kill him and I just gather my stuff and leave the hut. He started to chase me but all he did was make me really want to kill him. I turned around and said to him "Carl I gave you a chance to live take it." "NO I will only take it if you come back!" I said "but I don't wanna lose my allie, my best friend!" "just come back please Ana please!" "Carl I… ok!""thank you so much I love you!" Then I said "I love you to!" Then we kissed!

As we walked back we tried to remember how many more tributes were left. I counted 16 and Carl counted 14. So we thought about 15 tributes left. We then started to kiss again. I love so much Ana! I love you more Carl. Ready for dinner I then say. Wear having ribs! I didn't put any BBQ sauce on because well you know we are in the Hunger Games.

Carl says to me "I love theses ribs Ana!" "Thanks I tried but you know we are in the Hunger Games so we don't have much food you know" "Carl let's try extra hard to win the game now" Well you know since were in love lets try to win together like Katniss and Peeta I suggested quietly. But what about the capitol? Carl asked. "just ignore them for now"

That night over the speakers said "there are 11 tributes remaining" All I could think about is what if one of us was killed or one of us died! I think Carl is my true love!

I still couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk around the arena. When I walked through the woods a little bit I saw this really cute guy and I thought his name was Cato but then I asked him and he said it was Gale. Gale and I chatted for awhile but when the sun started to rise I said I have to get back let's meet here tomorrow night around the same time? Gale said yes well of course.

When I got back to the hut Carl was already awake and I had to make up a reason why I was outside so early alone. I wasn't alone I was with Gale but I couldn't tell him that. He would freak out! So I said I was picking berries. "ok I believe you love dove" I was really wearied out by that.


	4. Chapter 4

After Carl called me love dove I knew he wouldn't be able to handle me telling him about Gale. I asked him to stop calling me love dove and he just kept doing it. I always remember my bow and arrows! That night I tried to go see Gale while Carl was asleep but when I got up and headed towards the door Carl snuck up behind me and said "Ha caught you sneaking out, where are you going!" I said "to see Gale" then left Carl didn't speak to me for a day I didn't care I had Gale.

After Carl started talking to me again he asked me if I liked Gale. The answer yes but I don't just like him as a friend I really think we are just right. I invited Gale to join us so we can all be allies Gale said yes Carl said no. I also voted yes so Gale was in.

The next day Gale and I hunted together we found a wild blueberry patch and they weren't actually blue berries they were nightlock berries! We then gave up berry hunting and came back to our hut. Carl wasn't there and he's normally always there. All of his stuff was still there but there was a note saying "Ana I love you I will be back soon I promise! Love Carl" That night Carl still hadn't returned and we saw his name on the dead list. I just couldn't believe it! I started to cry my best friend dead?! Later into the night I heard something outside it was Carl he was there the capital brought him back from the dead because Carl and I are meant to be! I then realize that Carl was broken hearted!

I let Gale stay rest of the night then I kicked him out and said "we aren't meant to be forever love ba bye! Broken hearted.'' Then next morning I noticed Gale left his stuff! I just used it though. There was a back pack, water bottle, matches, and some weapons. When I brought out the matches to start a fire Carl woke up and said "good morning sweetie!" good morning hansom! I said "I'm making us some stew with some food I found. For the broth I'm just using water the flavor comes from some leaves I found, and the kinda chucky stuff is bird and berries.


	5. Chapter 5

That night only 5 tributes were left! That's including Carl and I. Carl and I both thought we could win, win together! I wish the capital would stop the Hunger Games! But maybe next year because I'm glad I was reaped this year. Only because I would have never loved Carl or had my fake love for Gale. I said to Carl "Carl I love you so much. You tricked the capital they really did think that you were dead but they try to find the other tributes. We found one but she was already dead. The last two tributes are probably allies. We run as fast as we could to the cornucopia. About 500 feet from the cornucopia was the last two tributes. Carl and I hide behind the trees. The speakers turn on and say "there can be more than one winner but you must already be allies." I look at Carl and he looks at me. "Lets do it" Carl and I come running out of the woods like maniacs and start to attack them I shot one off them Carl kept missing so I handed him my last arrow and he did it he shot him and killed him!

We won! We WON THE HUNGER GAMES! I kissed Carl for like 5 minutes. When we finally got out of the arena it was great to come home see my family! I had real food for the first time in two weeks! It was really good we had stake potatoes and carrots straight from my aunt's farm!

A few days later Carl came to my house and asked me to come to lunch with him. I said yes. I got ready right away, I wore a blue short fluffy dress and blue heels. When Carl asked what I was ordering I said "Well we can split a salad and chicken cabob." Carl then said "Ok but… Will you marry me?!" "YES!" I say excitedly.


End file.
